starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II unit quotations
This is a list of StarCraft II unit quotations. As is traditional in Blizzard Entertainment games, units and individuals will often utter gag quotes if clicked on enough times, at times making reference to external sources. These have been linked into the dialogue. Protoss Units Archon Carrier Immortal Mothership Phoenix Stalker Void Ray (Most quotes are from the warp ray version) Oracle (These quotes are from the Heart of the Swarm beta and may be subject to change) C0TvMJzMWec Tempest (These quotes are from the Heart of the Swarm beta and may be subject to change) uGauEBf72fI Zealot Campaign units Corsair (found in the Galaxy Editor) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LydwkT00rsk Scout Heroes Artanis Karass Mohandar Selendis Urun Zeratul Terran Units Banshee : The Musical, starring Zec Afron and Corbin Green." *"Please turn off all cell phones, gauss rifles, EMPs, psionic waveform emitters, and plasma-based perdition flamethrowers. Thanks, and have a great flight!" *"What's the vector, Victor? Give me the clearance, Clarence." *"Looks like I picked the wrong day to quit StimPacks..." *"Anyone else know how to fly this thing? No? I'll wing it..." |other= }} Hellbat (These lines come from the Heart of the Swarm beta and may be subject to change.) Hellion Marauder Medivac Raven Reaper SCV s?" *"This is your plan!?" *"This is crazy!" *"Oh that's just great..." |confirm= |witty=*"(buzzing fly, splat) Gotcha! (SCV computer's voice) Self-destruct in five...four...three... (pilot) Uh-oh..." *"I can fix anything! (malfunctioning sounds) If this dang thing holds together..." *"(hydraulic sounds) Hear me baby, hold together..." *"Say...ya got a reeeaaal pretty mouth..." *"Oh, my cousin Lester saw a zergling, once..." *"On the CB, they call me Big Drill! (drill sounds)" *"(flips through radio stations) Hey! I wanna hear some FREE ZERG!!!" *"My cow died last night, so I don't need your bull." |other=* "That's a negatory. It's blocked." (when unable to construct) * "I can't build here." * "There's something in the way" (building a command center too close to resources * "This Sucks." (Death) }} Thor Viking Campaign Units Diamondback Firebat Goliath Hercules Medic Science Vessel Spectre Terra-Tron Vulture Wraith Tauren Marine thumb|Tauren marine quotes Scientist Heroes Egon Stetmann Nova Jim Raynor Rory Swann Tychus Findlay (Marine) Tychus Findlay (Odin) Gabriel Tosh Zerg Like in the original game, after the process of morphing a unit is complete (unit constructed), there is a slimy noise indicating that a unit just hatched. s make a fart noise when clicked upon enough times. Units Changeling/Marine Changeling/Zealot Neural Parasite PYsJZqa62M4 Heroes Alexei Stukov *There are dark times. *Speak freely. *There is no need for formality. *I hear you. *Keep your mind clear. *You need something? *Our victory is assured! *Ow, my eyes are burning! *I bring a whole new meaning to "zerg Russian". *Let's recap. I was betrayed and killed, shot into space, captured by the zerg, resurrected and infested, cured, given to Möebius to research the protoss cure, and was instead experimented on as the cure slowly failed. Everyone up to speed? Good. *Funny, as a child I loved horror stories. Now I'm in one. *Those about to die, I salute you. *Some days I miss vodka. Like today for example. *Being infested isn't all bad. These spiky things are great for scratching your back. *I fight to win. For me. For me. *The nuclear wessels are in Alameda. *Forward! *The end is at hand. *A sound decision. *Yes, I see. *A reasonable request. *Done! *Move quickly! *Show me what you're worth. *Strike swiftly. *There will be no end to your suffering. *I will break you. *Is this all you have? *No hesitation! *I expect nothing less. *We have met the enemy. *Reinforcements now! *До свидания... Not again. JPj70yn3ku4 Queen of Blades Hybrid Maar References Category:Quotations